


She had him

by TakboGoyo



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakboGoyo/pseuds/TakboGoyo
Summary: Remedios always loved Goyo but where will her love take her?





	She had him

She always had him.  
“Goyo! Goyo! GOYO!”  
She awoke, drenched in cold sweat. She searched the room, nothing but the sunlight streaming in from the open window. She let out a breath and laid back down. Another one, she thought, it was the same one every time she slept. How can the nights be unkind to her, bringing her pain when all she longed for was peace? Yet she knew the reason for her constant unsettling nightmares. It was him, it was Goyo.   
How can Remedios sleep knowing that Goyo is out there, running from the Americans? How can she sleep knowing that one false move and Goyo will never be beside her again?   
Her tears blurred her vision and she could felt her throat constricting as another wave of thoughts hit her. What if he never came back? What if he -?   
“Hindi, hindi ako iiwan ni Goyo. Babalik siya balang araw.” She whispered to herself as she stood up, preparing herself for the day to come.   
Putting on the finishing touches for her hair, she help but think back to the constant nightmares. Should she talk to Goyo about it? “Remedios! May bisita ka, si Heneral Del Pilar!”   
Goyo? A visit from Goyo? Was it true? Was he really here?   
She hurriedly rushed outside and ran down the stairs, two steps at a time, and entered the dining hall, her eyes darting back and forth searching for Goyo. There he was, standing at the window, his attention immediately drown to Remedios’ arrival. His body was battle ready but his eyes were drinking in the sight of Remedios, as if he was a man lost in the dark and Remedios was the sun. His lips curved into the cocky smirk she came to know and love. She couldn’t help but smile back at him, it was so long since she last saw him and she couldn’t believe that he was here, in front of her.   
“Magandang araw, binibini.” The smooth voice of Goyo serenaded her ears, she longed for this and she felt shivers all over her body.   
“Magandang araw, heneral.” Her voice full of laughter and adoration, she couldn’t stop herself. Why stop herself from showing him that she cared for him, that she loved him?   
“Iiwan ko na kayong dalawa dito, meron pa akong kailangan asikasuhin.” Her father’s voice pierced her thoughts, putting an end to their intimate moment. The retreating footsteps signaled to her that they were alone. Just her and Goyo.  
Before she could stop herself, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. It felt warm and it felt like home, she missed this feeling. She felt Goyo’s hand wrapping around her, a blanket that made her feel safe, made her feel loved.   
“Ilan araw ko na hindi na sisilayan ang magagandang mata mo binibini.” She could hear the smile in Goyo’s words as he played with her hair.   
“Nagaalaala lamang ako para sayo. Sa napalikot mong mata, baka ika’y madapa.” She fired back at him.  
He let out a guffaw and she could feel his chest rumble, a rare sight nowadays ever since the Americans invaded.   
Wait. The Americans were here.   
How did Goyo get past them?  
“Goyo.” She whispered to him, the feeling of safety now replaced with dread.   
“Hmmm? Bakit Remedios?” came Goyo’s response, it’s smooth and velvety feel still there.  
It was his voice I heard, she thought, but why did it feel different, why didn’t it feel like Goyo?  
“Paano ka nakalusot sa mga Amerikano?” She could feel her heart beat faster, her breathing yielding no air at all.   
“Remedios, nakakalimutan mo na ako ang Aguila. Kahit ano man mangyari, hindi kita iiwan.” Goyo’s voice seemed so far yet so near to her. She could feel the cold air surrounding them, she could feel his breathing hit her hair and his heart beat softly, a hypnotic and soothing beat.  
She lifted her head and stared into the eyes of the man she loved, his eyes always shone so bright with love and adoration.  
“Goyo, pangako?” Her voice now a soft whisper, pleading for something only he could give.  
“Pangako.” 

And her eyes opened.   
She held in her hands the letter Goyo sent her before his heroic defense of the Triad Pass.   
It was the last trinket that reminded her that he existed, that he was in her arms once, that he was in her heart.  
It was what remained of Goyo.  
It ached her heart knowing that she never told him of her love for him. He died knowing only that his love for Remedios would never be returned to him. She treated him like a dog with a leash, kept only for his loyalty and love towards her. If she truly loved him, she would let him go.  
She always had him but she chose to set him free.


End file.
